1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of aviation dealing with missiles and military attack airplanes.
The aim of this invention is to provide an aircraft that has higher chance of surviving attacks from anti-aircraft weapons. The aircraft can be in the form a missile. The aircraft according to this invention is fitted with a mechanism that enables the aircraft to travel in a continuous spiraling motion while flying when the mechanism is engaged. The mechanism is such that once activated, the spiraling motion is automatic. The mechanism can also be disengaged by a pilot when so desired if the aircraft carries a pilot. The spiraling motion is achieved during flight without having to roll the aircraft.
The mechanism could also be fitted to a missile, including a multi-stage missile. The mechanism can be made so as to activate automatically on separation of stages of a multi-stage missile. A spiraling missile would be more difficult to destroy by lasers, machine guns and anti-missile missiles than a missile travelling in a straight line.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,764,044 B2, 6,708,923 B2, 7,093,791 B2 and 7,165,742 B2, in the name of Kusic, show airplanes and missiles with variable pitch fins on a rotate-able tube, which fins are operated in order to force the aircraft or missile to travel in a continuous spiraling motion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,644,587 B2 and 6,648,433 B2, in the name of Kusic, show spiraling missiles using only rigid structures to achieve continuous spiraling motions.
The current invention uses thrust producing motors as a means for inducing a continuous spiraling motion in an aircraft, using pivoting jet or rocket motors on a rotate-able tube to induce a spiraling motion in the aircraft. The jet or rocket motors could be used to accelerate the aircraft into a spiraling motion, whereas fins could act to slow the aircraft during a prolonged spiraling motion.